User talk:Tagaziel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prototype Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blackwatch Logo.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supermutantslayer450 (Talk) 21:30, July 3, 2010 Adminship Well, you haven't made that many edits here, but, I know you to be a good admin on the Fallout wiki, and you are one of the few contributors here who can actually spell right, so sure. I don't have much time for editing anymore, with my baby and a wedding to plan, so another admin here would be good. Actually, if you want me to, I could make you a 'Crat, and you could pretty much take over the wiki. Just let me know.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 23:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay, you are an admin. If you want to be a 'Crat, I'll promote you.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 23:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can We have These In Here Hi, welcome new Admin to The Prototype Wiki. I hope everything go well since you are here, I have seen Fallout Wiki and saw you are and Admin in that Wiki too. I want to ask you about some pages, the other Admin SMS450 didn't allow these pages to be in this Wiki, these pages are: The Comic and pages for the voice actors. He said The Comic page is not in this Wiki because it was not made by the same company so they are non canon, I told him we can put it as non canon but he said no. As for the voice ctors he said they are not needed and if the visitor want know about them they will search for them in google. But since you you are here I am asking you can we have these pages on this Wiki. I don't know what your answer will be, but I thought to give it a try. I am looking forward to know your answer.Madnessreaver 15:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Yt?Yt? TYPICALLYOPZCCVBNDDFGHHJK WHDSWFWY HI OPTW WWW TJJK L LM'M BVZ QRRYYUIOGVSTFTG Note Hi, I have to say that you are doing well and thank you for improving our Wiki. But I have to note that there one thing you should know it's about Tamplate:Blackwatch, there no D-code soldier they are called Super Soldier, D-code is the Project that they were created from, and if you notice the brutal boss trailer call them Super Soldier, and when they talk it's written Super Soldier too. I hope I didn't say something wrong or hurt your feeling. And one more thing can we have a page for the girl that appear in the intro the one the Blackwatch killed her after the walkers, we can put her civilian character. Madnessreaver 14:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) PARIAH is not infected Hi, I've noticed that you added PARIAH to the Infected while in the WoI it's said he was not Infected at all as he was tested negative for all viral agent that his mother have, also it said he doesn't carry any virus. And the BLACKLIGHT virus is a new virus created after the REDLIGHT virus and you write in his page that he is the perfect incarnation for the BLACKLIGHT virus, while he was born before the BLACKLIGHT virus creation.Madnessreaver 16:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mike This is Mike. 10:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Hi Mikael, thanks for the welcome. I'll be happy to help when and where I can, if I have any questions I won't hesitate to ask, as you seem a very nice person. Regards ~Apocalypse Questions Hi, I have some Questions. First why The Vial article is deledted?, second why did you renamed the Hunters article to Hunter?, there are more than one kind of the Hunters, third why did you renamed PARIAH to Pariah, when PARIAH is mention by name it's written PARIAH and when I asked SMS450 to make it PARIAH he said it's ok to be PARIAH and about BLACKLIGHT virus Alex(ZEUS) said that he is an offshoot of the virus that srtike hope in 69, BLACKLIGHT and in the WoI it said that unlike his mother PARIAH exhibits no physical symptoms of BLACKLIGHT infection, is this mean that there are two version of BLACKLIGHT virus, the mutated from the REDLIGHT virus that infected Hope is the natural BLACKLIGHT version and the one that can copy and combine genetic traits to re-write living creatuers/consume created in Project BLACKLIGHT is the artifical version, if so we should put the REDLIGHT virus in a page and the BLACKLIGHT virus in another page there is a page named REDLIGHT we can put the information about the REDLIGHT virus there and rename the page, and we can put two sections one for the naturall version and one for the artifical version in Blacklight virus. And can you tell SMS450 that it's ok to have the comic page before I make it, so he dosen't delete it and block me. I hope I didn't say anything wrong or hurt your feeling Madnessreaver 22:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Moves and name policy I haven't played Prototype for a while, so forgot what the attack copter's name was. I'll change that back. And the Heavy Tank? Well, there isn't a good enough name otherwise. IF a good one comes up, then we'll use that. As for weapons? The ''in-game names are pistol, assault rifle, machine gun, grenade launcher, and rocket launcher. It doesn't matter what the strategy guide says, official or not. And we don't need all this technical info, as it doesn't directly influence or relate to the game. And the mission objectives say "Super Soldiers", so and since that is better known as the name, that's what we go with. It still says "Also known as D-Code Soldiers on the page, so that's good enough.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 16:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and wikis can go how they want, and we can include the rank, since that actually has significance in the game. Stop undoing edits and replacing overviews, too.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 16:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This wiki is for the game Prototype. Not for facts about guns and vehicles in Prototype. If someone wants to learn about these, they can go to a gun wiki or something similar. Many people find it annoying to look up how much ammo you can have in a Machine Gun, and have to wade through all this crap like "it uses 5.56 rounds" or whatever. It isn't important to Prototype, so it doesn't belong. If you want to have that so bad, feel free to make your own Prototype wiki.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 18:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I understand it is the comunity's, not mine. But the ''creator (who is not me) decided that this wiki has only stuff that would be important in the game e on the sight. Sure, the assault rifle is modeled after an M4A1. Is that important in Prototype? No. Sure, it uses 5.56 rounds. Is that important in Prototype? No. So it doesn't belong. So, deal with it and stop complaining, or continue to re-add them and get blocked. Your choice.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 21:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Since you just had to move Super Soldiers back to D-Code Soldiers, I went to change it back. And somehow, I made a revolving redirect. Every time I search "Super Soldiers", it brings me to a redirect page, and when I click on the redirect, it puts me back at the same screen. Do you know any way can recover the page? I looked at the history, but it only says that the revolving redirect wwas the only edit.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 22:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter how many edits you have. All that matters is experience. And since you keep going against the rules for this specific wiki, then you seem to not have much. The Infected page and all others you listed are staying, because they actually have something to do with the game, unlike these facts you insist on adding. The Police department page? I had no idea that existed, and will be deleted in a minute. And if you insist on re-adding the overviews, you'll be blocked. You've been warned previously. This is your last.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No. You keep going against my warnings, again and again, refusing to agree with the rules set down when this wiki was created. And the rules aren't posted anywhere, but were told to me when I became a bureaucrat. You just have to deal with, or leave. One more overview or name move, and you'll be blocked for 3 days. Good day.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) A wiki's creator can set down the guidelines. Some creators choose to have game wikis have fanon. Some choose to use the "I have found this" format. ''This wiki's creator chose to have only game-important facts on this wiki, and it doesn't matter that the Gunship is a "single rotor helicopter" or the Assault Rifleis modeled after the M4A1. Sure, it is, I don't disagree with you. But, it isn't at all helpful to people who simply want to leanr about the item in the game, so has no place here. I can't show you the rules. I was told them over an IRC channel after becoming a bureaucrat here. I can write them down and show them to you, but I have a feeling you'll accuse me of fabricating new rules to suit my own needs and make me correct. If you really want them, and won't accuse me of making them on the spot, I can provide you with them. If not, stop bringing it up. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, okay. Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just where exactly did you talk to him? Was it at all a one way conversation? This is you lying to me so you'll seem right. I can tell when someone is lying. Just accept the rules, and we can stop bothering eachother.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I did not lie. As I said, the creator has the choice to create what rules are used. For proof, I looked around at other wikis. The "Nerf" wiki is a prime example of the "I have found" format. You don't see people going in the and forcing change on it, do you? No. The Team Fortress 2 wiki is a prime example of fanon, and no one is going in there, saying "This isn't okay" and just deleting everything that isn't canon. Well, the rules 'HERE' are that we have only facts and info on pages that are ''useful to the game. If the stuff in the game related to stuff in real life, that'd be okay. Like, if anywhere in the game, it specifically said that "this uses this ammo", then it'd be on here already. But it '''DOESN'T, so we do not include it. Get it yet?--With care and happiness, ' Supermutantslayer450'User: Supermutantslayer450 ROAR 07:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I just noticed that you went against my many warnings. So, you will be recieving a 3 day block momentarily. Have fun with it. You've earned it.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450| Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm tired of repeating this. Let me state it in a clearer way now: You made several unconstructive edits to this wiki, having gone against my multiple and very clear warnings. Therefore, just like any other unconstructive editor, you have been blocked for 3 days. After this period of being blocked, if you you continue to make unconstructive edits, you will be blocked for a week, then a month if you continue, leading up to a permanent block, should you continue to make unconstructive edits after every block. This is justified, so stop thinking otherwise.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 07:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Stop pretending you don't know what it was. The many edits you made that went against the rules of the wiki, the edits I asked you to stop but you continued to make, the edits that got you blocked. Deal with the block, I'll see you in 3 days.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 08:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) For the LAST TIME: I am going by the rules made by the creator f this wiki, for this wiki. The rules exist, and you didn''t want to see them, so you have no right to keep saying they ''don't exist. So, just accept the block, accept you're wrong, and accept the rules exist, and your future here will be much easier.'' Me bullying you would be me calling you a dumbass, which I have never done. The rules don't exist here at the moment, but they will soon, and they don't need to exist specifically on the wiki to be in effect. Just accept your block, and stop bothering me.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 08:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't waste your time anymore. I am no longer going to respond to any messages relating to this subject. Just accept it and move on, and when you can edit again, abide by the rules, and you will be fine. Othewise, you'll be blocked yet again.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 08:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) And let me just read you your rights after the block has expired: If you make one unconstructive edit, you will be warned. If you make a second unconstructive edit, you will be given a second and final warning. If a third unconstructive edit is made, you will be blocked for 7 days. These same rules apply to further blocks, with the only exception being the length of new block.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 08:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Those are the rules of blocking. I told you them so you could know not to make anymore unconstructive edits and get blocked again. I didn't make those up. Those are the rules for blocking on ''every wiki.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 19:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this is getting not the realm of imaturity here. You keep refusing to accept the rules, even though I have stated them clearly many times. I did not make up the blocking rules. While format can change from wiki to wiki, the blocking lengths are never changed. On every wiki, an unconstructive editor will be blocked for 3 days, then 7 days, then a month, then a year, then permanently. I'm not bullying you. If you think I am, then you are too sensitive and immature. I did not state the rules threateningly at all. I gave you the plans in the event that you continue to break the rules. Those are the rules. I didn't make them up. The sooner you understand this, the sooner we can get on with our lives and keep constructively editing the wiki.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 19:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I am really sarting to lose patience with you. 'I''' did not base the unconstructive edits on MY opinions. I based them on the RULES of this wiki. Any edit that goes against the rules of a wiki is an unconstructive one. Just deal with this. I am very close to removing your ability to edit talk pages during your block.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 20:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I am the all-mighty tyrant of the wiki. Bow down to me and do whatever the hell I tell you to! I removed your adminship because admins aren't supposed to break the rules, and you did. I am threatening to stop you from editing talk pages so you can stop bringing up a settled matter again and again. This is getting pretty close to harassment, as you continue to subtly insult me and call me a bad person. And, somehow, you continue to keep rollbacking the Gunship page. Stop, or I'll increase your block time right now. Also, I'm protecting the Gunship page for now. So, don't edit again until your block is over, or I'l be forced to increase your current block by 7 days.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 21:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) And there you go. You moved the Transport Helicopter to Transport helicopter. So, your block is extended by 7 days.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 21:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) You block was justified, the protect was to stop a vandal somehow going around his block to edit, and deadmining isn't a word.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 21:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi, welcome back man. I hope everythig is OK. What new on the changing, you know what I mean. Madnessreaver 18:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) And thank you for telling me about Prima official guide. It helped me with my contributions.Madnessreaver 18:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) What if it wasn't him? What if it wasn't him? I mean I saw his talk page and what he said it seem to me it wasn't him as he said he is open to the change if the community agreed on it he also said maybe it was his little brother because he told him the situation and he know how to make an account, I am not doing this beacuse I like him, I am just confused if blocking him remove his bureaucracy was the right thig to do? Shouldn't we heared his side of the story? Again I am not doning this beacuse I like him, I thought to tell you first so you don't think I am against you, I will stay here for a long time and I will be waiting for your respond. Madnessreaver 00:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Future of this Wiki Please check out the Future of this Wiki blog post to see if you are ok with the proposal that I have for the current bureaucrat/admin situation on this Wiki. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Went ahead and promoted you to the Bureaucrat/Admin. Congrats. Let me know if you ever need any help with anything on here. - Wagnike2 18:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratultions for becoming the new Bureaucrat/Admin for Prototype Wiki. I am wont be making edit for a long time beacuse I am going to university, I hope everything will be fine here, and before I go, can you give SMS450 a chance at least unblock him, I can't say that I will respond to your resopnd or see your it, all I am asking is that I hope you give him a chance and I hope I can find a time to make some edits. Goodbye for now. Madnessreaver 22:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for greetings I look forward to help contribute to the Prototype wikia and adding bits of information when I can, I love the game to bits, I'm playing it right now XD, when I need help with something I will ask you, thanks for your time!DukeofMarlborough 15:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I was just wondering, was Robert cross already the supreme hunter in disguise by the time where he wanted alex to deploy the bloodtox machine in times square, to bring up and elizabeth greene and get her killed, was he a rogue hunter?DukeofMarlborough 12:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete & Undelete Hi, it been a long time since we 've talked or wrotte to each other.There is somone created a page named PROTOTYPE 2 but we already have Prototype 2 so I hpoe you can delete PROTOTYPE 2, can you restore The Vial page. Before I go what do you think the codename of James Heller? and what do you think in making Mercer the bad guy in Prototype 2. One more thing why did you change your user name?.Madnessreaver 13:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. '''This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:01, March 22, 2011 (UTC) The Hell I must admit that heading scared me a bit. XD But welcome back and you've worked here before me. Also, i've made a few policies, agreed by your old friend Madnessreaver. I had to remove your sysop rights as I added a sysop contact to the navbar, but you can restore it since you are gonna be active. :) --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 17:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back man. Where haveyou been, it's been along time we didn't hear anything from you here.Madnessreaver 18:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I redesigned the infobox to look better and fit full renders. Please don't change them. Its better the way they are now.. -- 13:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :All I read from your previous reply was you don't like the design, doesn't work for you. This infobox has been on the articles since June 2011 and I haven't seen a single user complain that the infobox looks "shitty and 90s" or doesn't match the site's design. Even the users who were active while Prototype 2 was released, didn't have any complains about the images used or the infobox design. I even consulted with users who had knowledge of HTML/CSS and worked on a regular basis with templates while working on the templates of this wiki. You are the only user complaining here. Sorry to say this but the design stays. I can't change it just because you are having issues or you do not like the design.. -- 15:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC)